Monarchverse
The Oak of All Creation is a verse created by Monarch Laciel. Important Note: The Oak is currently undergoing a revision/retcon involving the changing or additions to several character's names, lore and powers. Please refrain from using any of this verse's characters that are not listed below in battles. Battle ready Pages: *Daedalus, King of Creation *The Crawler *Mezael, King of Battle *Melzef Omega, King of Destruction *Abydos, King of Shadow About the verse The Oak of All Creation is a series of stories focusing on different characters from an infinite multiverse of multiverses. There are a variety of settings throughout the verse, as well as parallel and alternate universes. Verse Lore Atop the Oak of All Creation, the Monarch, God of Stories sits on the Throne of Tales seeking for ways to amuse himself. This desire for amusement led to the creation of an infinite number of fictional worlds that the Monarch watches over to amuse himself. Often, the Monarch will also create copies of the original world within which he sends his avatars, the 13 Kings to interact with in a variety of ways. These interactions can range from the direct, such as the sending of an Avatar to play the part of a villain or hero, or the indirect, such as manipulating characters without his avatars ever revealing themselves. Specific Worlds (Story Verses) Monstrum: The world tells the story of the Mahraki hunter Lazan Clovek and his apprentice Elric Grammson. It is set in a medieval world with vaguely steampunk elements that is filled with monstrous creatures called Mahraki. The main plot entails Lazan and Elric getting embroiled in a series of increasingly momentous events, starting with being pulled into a civil war within the kingdom, and ending with trying to stop a Mahraki God from eating their planet. Overall this world is not too powerful, with its top tiers being planet level via size, the majority of its monsters being between small building level and city block, and the majority of its human character tiers being around 9-A. The verse does have several good speed feats for its tiers, and a few powerful abilities, such as electricity manipulation, absorption, and biological manipulation, and low-high regen in some characters, but overall, it isn't that strong. It does have the metal called Demonbane however, which is extremely corrosive and deadly poisonous to Mahraki upon touch, which is used to forge some of the weapons seen in the verse, which acts as a decent hax against these monsters. Forksaken by God: This world is set after the Armageddon and Judgement day spoken of in the Bible arrived. All who believed in God and repented were taken to heaven, while sinners and those who did not believe were left on Earth. Since this time, the heavens have closed, hell has opened and no children can be born. All who die remain as ghosts. In the absence of any divine protection, powerful demons run rampant over the lands, slowly warping and changing earth to hell. At the same time though, the withdrawing of God from the world has allowed humans to learn to use demon magic, which grants them the ability to protect themselves. The plot kicks off when a non-believer named Adam (*cough blatant symbolism cough*) finds a young girl who can use seraphic magic, and believes that this is God's way of offering a way out - if he can take her to Ground Zero, where the heavenly gates first opened, without the demons killing her, she can use her magic to open the gates and reconnect their world with the heavens. This verse tends to lack in speed feats and durability feats, but it does have several powerful hax such as potent soul and mind manipulation, time manipulation and reality warping, as well as fire manipulation, and its supreme being reaches 2-C for ruling over at least 3 universes. Cosmology of the verse The cosmology of the OoAC verse is incredibly large, being a verse comprised of a world comprised of infinite multiverses of infinite multiverses of infinite spacial and temporal dimensions. The totality of its existence lies within the titular Oak of All Creation, which is made up of several parts. Though the majority of the stories take place in the Infinite Worlds, they occasionally travel to other universes within the Oak. High Realms: The high realms are the personal universes of the Monarch. They lie at the very top of the Oak and contains two main areas; The Throne of Tales upon which the Monarch sits on oversees all aspects of his creation from the highest point in the Oak, and the The Endless Library, a storehouse containing the records of every world every created, and every possible variation of every world ever created. The Mid Realms: The Mid Realms are comprised of a series of universes, each ruled over by members of the 13 Kings. These universes are more physical than the Outer Realms, which serve as the kingdoms of the more concept-based Avatars. The Forge: '''Kingdom of Daedalus, King of Creation. A world of fantastic works of art and incredible monuments, below the surface of which lies endless rivers of molten metals. '''The Wasteland: '''Kingdom of Ahriman, King of Ruin. A barren place of toxic air, cursed wind and corrupted life. '''The Battlefield: Kingdom of Mezael, King of Battle. Endless plains on which phantom soldiers battle each other for eternity, while blades of wildly varying sizes lie embedded in the ground. The Forest of Life: Kingdom of Tsubal, King of Body. An endless jungle of towering trees and wondrous wildlife. Elysia: A universe inhabited by those who, when they were about to die in a world, were judged as worthy enough to live, and were plucked from their world and taken to this one by the Monarch. It is an idyllic world comprised of many different settings to make the inhabitants comfortable. Currently it is inhabited by just over 70,000 people. The Infinite Worlds: An infinite multiverse of multiverses in which all possible and impossible worlds are contained. Every world, every change that could have happened, everything is placed here. If the Endless Library is the recording of every world in existence's history, then this is the location and physical manifestation of every world in existence. This omniverse is comprised of many verses, ranging from single universes and infinite multiverses with infinite dimensions, to infinite alternates of these infinite multiverses. Each being of these multiverses, no matter how powerful within it, its bound to that multiverse, and cannot leave. This creates an interesting situation where there are literally an infinite number of high 1-A beings, yet these beings are still bound to their own infinite multiverse, and cannot enter another. A notable world within the Infinite Worlds is Monstrum, a finite multiverse that is the home of Lazan Clovek, King of Monsters. Low Realms: These worlds lie amidst the roots of the Oak. Macros Infernus: A world of infinite hells, ranging from the classic, to the ironic. This land is where the Monarch has Abydos torment those he finds utterly hateful. It is capable of holding any being, no matter how powerful. Outer Realms: These worlds lie on the very edges of the Oak of All Creation, barely just touching its leaves, and are governed by those with stranger domains. The Void: Kingdom of Melzef Omega, King of Destruction. An empty white plane where nothing exists but the entrance, and a single throne for Melzef Omega. The Deep: Kingdom and true body of Abydos, King of Shadow. A lightless world which shifts and changes at Abydos’s will. The Clocktower: 'Kingdom of Aternus, King of Time. A twisting vertical maze of clockwork within which time itself shifts in each area, often resulting in strange occurrences such as seeing your past and future selves climb, and wandering for days only to find mere minutes have passed where you left. At the centre lies Aternus's Clock, which measures Meta Time. '''The Dreamlands:'Kingdom of Mania, King of Mind. A chaotic landscape that conforms the space around inhabitants to their minds, conscious and subconscious, fears, hopes,loves, nightmares. '''Asphodel: Kingdom of Imorrigan, King of Spirit. It is an infinite swirling vortex within the centre of rests the "Meta Soul", the original force behind every soul in the Oak, where those from either worlds without an afterlife, or those who have had their "Outer Soul" destroyed, are sent. Celestia: '''Kingdom of Vitabarelius, King of Laws. One of the most obviously large kingdoms, this world is situated in the midst of space, with celestial bodies orbiting around the invisible surface on which you walk. Supporters / Opponents '''Supporters: Monarch Laciel Opponents: Neutrals: The power of the Verse The Oak of All Creation tends to vary in power between worlds, with the Monstrum world reaching 5-B at its top tiers and the Forsaken World reaching 2-C with its supreme being. However, the verse's power is truly shown with the appearance of the 13 Kings and the rest of the Oak. It has one questionably omnipotent being, the Monarch who created the Oak and its infinite number of worlds, as well as his Avatars, the 13 Kings, all of whom are outerversal within their worlds, and even in physical form are extremely formidable, ranging from casual city busters to high universal beings when sealed, and planet busters to high-outerversal beings when unsealed. Most interestingly about the 13 Kings is that despite not always being extremely strong (at least when sealed), they all are extremely resistant to many major hax, requiring them to be defeated physically. Some of the Kings also have hax weapons gifted to them by the Monarch that allow them to take on vastly stronger opponents. Overall, the verse is very powerful, containing many characters with incredible hax and DC. Characters of this verse Supreme Being * The Monarch The Monarch's Kings Originally when creating worlds to meddle with, the Monarch would personally participate. However, being omnipotent he found himself growing bored as he could simply do whatever he wanted without limit or consequence. The 13 Kings, or the Monarch's Avatars are beings who he created in order to interact with the infinite worlds he created without growing bored. They are all wield powerful abilities and fulfill different (but some times overlapping) roles to interact with these worlds, but all have their own set of skills and powers, thus limiting what they can do in each world. When interacting with a world, the Monarch is linked to the King he has sent, controlling them and experiencing what they experience. More recently, the Monarch has taken to simply sitting back and allowing his avatars free reign. Although he still experiences what they do, he no longer controls them, and directly interferes even more rarely than before. * Daedalus, King of Creation * Tsubal, King of Life * Melzef Omega, King of Destruction * Abydos, King of Shadow * Mania, King of Mind * Mezael, King of Battle * Imorrigan, King of Spirit * Aternus, King of Time * Ahriman, King of Ruin * Lazan Clovek, King of Monsters * James Fellson, King of Weakness * Vitabellarius, King of Laws * Melchizedek, King of Judgement The Outer Entities * Aqxqhys * Nyjarilath * Mgyrltps * Lafgyuzm * Ysmrthil The 13 Disciples Each of the 13 Kings is allowed to take on one disciple from the infinite worlds who they feel best matches their domain, without being too similar. Currently, only Mezael, Daedalus, and Lazan have taken disciples. * Logan, Disciple of Battle * Penny, Disciple of Creation * Priscilla, Disciple of Monsters * (More to be added) The Seven Children of Sin * Acedius * Gulius * Luxurius * Avaritius * Superbius * Irius * Invidius Significant Residents of Elysia These are people who the Monarch judged as worthy to be saved, or simply undeserving of death, and saved in the instant before their demise. * Asami Mydo * Dox * Clubs * Marko Bot Macros Hell Prisoners * Griffisu/Phemto Monstrum * The Great Progenitor * The Great Devourer * Lazan Clovek * Elric Grammson * The Crawler The Forsaken World * God * The Demon of Paradise * The Sitting Man * The Demon of Autumn * Adam Law * Hope Elizabeths * Ba'al * Mephistopheles * Abbadon * Asmodeus * Babel * Satan Weapons of the Verse * The Eye of Ultimate Command * Dream Killer * Void * World Cleaver * Mortis Scythe * Light-Bringer * Banespear * God's Ruin Notes * The Infinite Worlds are an infinite number of universes and multiverses, each with varying amounts of spacial and temporal dimensions that can reach infinite. Beings native to each of these worlds may be capable of reaching High Outerversal levels by the Wiki's standards (as some of these worlds have infinite dimensions and beings that vastly transcend said infinite dimensions), but are all incapable of leaving the world they are native too, or even seeing outside their world. * The 13 Kings and the Monarch's Avatars are the same beings, and so can be referred to as either Avatars or Kings interchangeably.